Jirachi's Night
by WolfoftheDark
Summary: Two trainers Dayton and Jen about to start their Pokemon journey but disaster strikes before they can get a chance to begin
1. Chapter 1

A bright afternoon in Margon town. Butterfree's flying, Growlithes sleeping, and Children finishing school for the day

though today was special everyone was preparing for the Jirachi Festival. For the student's today meant something else to them

for they were going to select a starter withing the next two days though first they had to prove themselves in a Pokemon battle

with Pokemon provided by the school. Our Story begins with two trainers. Dayton and Jen. Dayton Not much of a trainer but an artist

and Jen a battler, and coordinator. Anyhow enough rambling let the story unfold.

A loud buzzing echoed through the halls of the school with the advanced student from ages thirteen to fourteen training

to become the teacher about to dismiss the students giving one last reminder of the importance of the next few days.

"Now Class remember what the next few days are important for first off you are having your graduation exams two days from now

and Jirachi's Festival tomorrow night". "Now are there any more question before the bell rings". Ms. Mick asked.

Out of the class only one hand was raised from the local bully Drake.

"Yes Drake what is your question". Ms Mick had asked the want to be gangster student.

"Yeah, What does this stupid Jirachi Festival for anyway." Drake Rudely asked.

Ms. Mick shocked by this she asked him to stay after class.

Three o clock the bells sounded for the dismissal of the students.

Once the bell rang and all the advanced student released into the halls thirty minutes after the lower grade of students. Two student near the lockers

having a normal conversation about everything that had gone on in class in the hour prior to this.

"Can you believe what Drake had said back there?" The young female had asked her friend.

"After everything that he's done over the years It isn't that big of a surprise to see something like this." The male answered.

Leaving the campus walking through the street and chatting with a few store keepers and a few trinkets for the festival.

The male wearing a normal full black T-shirt and blue jeans and the female wearing jeans a blue shirt and a short black jacket. After fifteen minutes they had reached

a small house with yellow house, walking into the yard passing by a Absol wearing a light green collar. The male bending down on his knees to pet the Absol and giving

her a quick treat from the store clerk from the town.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" The male said talking to his pet.

"Dayton what was her name? You never got around to telling me." The female had asked.

"Her name's Abby. I thought I had told you before, my bad Jen." Dayton awnsered her.

Dayton now stopped petting Abby getting up moving towards the door about to open and signaling for Jen and Abby to follow. The Absol stretching before completely

standing and walking over to Jen and her owner's side. Opening the door to a somewhat unexpected surprise. Dayton and Jen looking in shock to see both their family in

the same room for once after all neither of them had seen the father in four years. Seeing this reaction Dayton's father decided to speak up.

"What's wrong with you two? Looking like you've seen a Ghastly." Mr. Shine had said jokingly. Before anyone could say anything Abby had tackled Dayton's father to

the ground and giving a few joyful licks.

"Hey baby. I missed you too." Mr. Shine said to the Absol.

Dayton giving a small whistle to tell Abby to get off and back to his side. She did said task respectfully.

"Sorry about the Dad." Dayton said with a look of guilt. Seeing this he was quick to respond.

"It's not a problem, don't get down about it. Its a time to celebrate with you two graduating and the festival around the corner." Mr. Shine had said joyfully

Jen's Parents had come from Ice Row city. Around one hundred miles over. Jen Shocked at this and hugged both of her parents. Everyone got a bit of a laugh out of this.

"It's been so long since I've seen either of you." Jen said while having tears in her eyes.

"It's been too long my dear." The Shimmer Families parents said.

After the little reunion everyone had gotten themselves settled in they had started to talk about how things have been in each of the cities. After a while of

talking Dayton and Abby had walked outside for some fresh air. Though inside they still continued their conversation.

"How did you know about our graduation?" Jen had asked the two families curiously. Mrs. Shine was the first to awnser her question.

"They had asked me when you had moved in with us to let me inform them of what had happened during your stay." She said kindly.

"That was very kind of you to do that for us. I hope she hasn't been too much of a problem on you." Mr. Shimmer had said.

Shocked by this statement Mrs. Shine said "She hasn't been a problem at all the time shes been here."

"Then we have nothing to worry about knowing that she is in good hands." The Shimmers said.

Happy with what had been discussed they enjoyed the rest of their meals. Talking through what had remained of their meal when they heard a shout from outside

which seemed to say Razor Wind. Shocked at this they Quickly Rushed outside Shocked by what they saw.


	2. Battle

Rushing outside they saw two Machokes on the ground fainted and one standing opposite of an Absol.

"Think trying to attack me was a Bright idea still Drake." Dayton said with a cold tone. "Me and Abby won't be defeated as easily as your pokemon thought."

"You're being real cocky about this eh painter." Drake replied calling back his pokemon."

"Dayton!" Jen had yelled out to catch his attention. Dayton just ignored it.

"Let's finish this shall we?" Dayton asked the Absol. She had replied with a joyful growl. "Alright then".

"You aren't going to beat me as easily as them" Drake said bringing out a pokeball. "Go Machamp." he yelled as a four armed creature exited the ball.

"Hold up!" Dayton's Father Yelled running in between the two trainers. "If you two are going to battle then lets make a clean regulation match.

"Fine with me." they both answered.

"Good then. A few rules before we begin. First no switching pokemon in between, Secondly do not send a attack directly at the opposing trainer, and lastly enjoy the battle." The Gym Leader had said walking back to the balcony.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The two mothers asked.

"Not sure how it will go but I'm sure Dayton can handle it." He replied.

"Lets start." Dayton said with Abby jumping in the field.

"Start it off with a seismic toss Machamp." Drake yelled out giving orders.

"You know what to do Abby." Dayton said calmly.

Machoke rushed at the Absol trying to grab it for a seismic toss. Abby replied to this with a quick iron tail. Machamp hit the ground.

Machamp now frustrated went for a dynamic punch blinded in it anger missed the Absol.

"Machamp calm down!" Drake yelled.

Machamp still blinded by anger tried to use seismic toss again. Absol not paying attention was grabbed by Machamp and thrown into Dayton.

Both crashed into the wall.

"Dayton!" The small group yelled out with concern.

"I'm fine." he replied pulling a black ring out of his pocket.

"Abby." he whispered showing her the ring. "Do you want to use it or give up?"

Abby stood up giving a glad bark.

"Done already loser?" Drake insultingly asked.

"You wish." he said standing up and putting the ring on his wrist. Moving his finger to the small crystal on the front of the ring.

A bright light emitted from the ring and Abby's collar. As the light died down a winged creature appeared two crescent horns on its heads.

The group on the balcony and Drake looked shocked at what they saw.

"Shocked? It's only a mega evolution." Dayton said.

"What is this some kind of cheap magic trick." Drake said annoyed.

"No. It shows a strong bond between trainer and pokemon. Dayton's Father answered. " I never imagined you to achieve something like this before I had.

"Let's not waste anytime shall we." Dayton said. "Abby lets finish this with a razor wind."

Abby's horns glowed with a white light and sent a slicing wind towards the Machamp sending it flying into a tree nearby causing it to faint.

Light emitting from Abby again but she returned to normal this time walking to the balcony and laying down.

"Impossible!" Screamed Drake. "My Father's strongest pokemon defeated by a mutt like that." Drake pulled out a pokeball shot a red laser at Machamp.

"You had only won because of your little magic trick." Drake said hatefuly.

"You don't get it do you. I had won because Abby had full trust in me and kept her cool, unlike your Machamp who had lost It's cool and blindly attacked." Dayton said.

"Now would you get off my families property." Dayton said. Drake gave a glace filled with hate and walked off with the three injured Pokemon.

Dayton turned back and walked to the balcony. No one had said anything while he walked back, all shocked at what had happened. Jen was the first to speak up.

"What had happened before we came out?" She asked.

"He was angry over what happened in class and wanted to take his anger out on me." Dayton said. "Not much of chance with Abby here." Giving a glance over to the canine.

"How had you known about what that ring was able to do?" Dayton's Father asked. The rest looked over to Dayton waiting for an answer.

"I was in the library a few months back looking at a book about it. One of the librarians showed me a book of Mega Evolution and let me borrow the book." Dayton answered.

"Why hadn't you said anything about it before?" Dayton's mother asked. Looking over to Abby Dayton called her over to the couch.

"I never thought I would need to because I was never planning on being a trainer." Dayton answered. Abby jumped up on the chair Dayton was sitting on and laid down.

The Adults gave a small chuckle at it. A few hours later of conversing the Shimmers left to go to the motel they were staying at.

Looking at the clock it was eleven o clock Dayton decided to go to bed.

"You should be going to sleep soon too Jen." Mrs. Shine said.

"Sure." Jen said going upstairs to her room. Mrs Shine walked outside where her husband was.

"I have to head back to the gym in two hours." He said.

"You aren't staying for the festival?" She asked.

"I wish I could but I can't leave it for too long. He said. "You know how important it is to the region."

"I know." She said. Walking up to his wife and giving a short kiss and left to the airport.

She walked inside and sat on the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
